User talk:RUR
I must apologize, I guess I wrote it wrong (I'm writing this through a translator, so it is possible that some words can sink in completely different). I'm a normal enthusiast Matchbox models and very happy to watch all the pictures modýlků that appear on this wiki. I mean only that your photos will therefore not change. Perhaps you like it as explanation enough. Thank you. RUR 04:05, February 23, 2017 (UTC) I think about when I have exchanged photos (originally they were mine, and you are fired me), we have already finished, and so that all your photos to me again, I'll let you replace unnoticed and you will not ever threaten me blocking. Thank you. User talk:RUR 03:10, February 21, 2017 (UTC) :I just want one simple answer to my simple question. Why did you replace my good photo with the blurry one I removed? Why did you put it back? I'm trying to figure out what initially happened. Maybe you didn't realize what you were doing and made a mistake. If that's all it is, just say so. Everybody makes mistakes and it's not something to be banned over. Kenny HaarFager (talk) 03:56, February 21, 2017 (UTC) ::It was a mistake, and as I wrote your photos do not interest me. RUR 16:10, February 22, 2017 (UTC) :::That sounds pretty snotty to say my photos don't interest you. All the photos on the Hot Wheels Wiki should interest you or you should not be coming here. Kenny HaarFager (talk) 22:28, February 22, 2017 (UTC) Expected Action If you know on this topic, we've cleared that up, and all images what you leave there you go unnoticed. Please review the records and zjidtíte that I told you about this match, while you've already responded. User talk:RUR 07:30, February 20, 2017 (UTC) :I'm sorry, but I don't understand what you're trying to say. Could you please explain it better? Thanks! Kenny HaarFager (talk) 18:53, February 20, 2017 (UTC) Expected Action Last year, you removed an image I had uploaded of the '66 Dodge A100 Pickup and replaced it with the blurrier image that I had taken out and upgraded with a better image. You still have not told me why you did that. You will now tell me why you put the worse image back in and removed my better image, or I will have no recourse but to permanently block you. I need to see that you understand what I'm talking about and will not replace good images with bad images again. Can you hear me now? Obviously, you need to respond to this. Administrator Kenny HaarFager (talk) 05:22, February 20, 2017 (UTC) Thumbnail Coding Do NOT use thumbnail coding in the tables. Before you make any edit, please read the history of the page you're about to change and read any notes that may have been made about it. If you had done this, you would have seen where I just corrected this same mistake today. I get so tired of fixing errors made by users who don't know what they're doing. Didn't you notice that the edit you made changed the page so that it didn't look the way it did before you altered it? Please do not make this mistake again. There are no thumbnails in the tables because that's the way this wiki was set up. I didn't set it up that way, but I follow the precedent that was set by the person who started this wiki. So, be careful of the edits you make from now on and make sure they conform to the way the page was before you change it. Thank you. Kenny HaarFager (talk) 04:59, July 27, 2014 (UTC) Welcome Hi, welcome to Matchbox Cars Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the List of 2002 Matchbox page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, Sarah Manley (help forum | blog)